Kindred
by xxBakaAkki
Summary: *ON HIATUS* And Conan thought being a kid was bad? How will he cope now with not even being -human-? Had an Underworld marathon... Vampires included :D SORRY FOR SLOW UPDATES. I'M LOW ON IDEAS! EDIT: Eventual character death...
1. Prologue

**Kindred**

_Prologue_

Conan watched as the familiar cityscape changed to more rural greenery. They'd been driving in the car Mouri rented for about an hour now, and had yet to arrive at their destination. Today happened to be one of the slower days at the Detective Agency; not a single job all day. The moment the phone rang, Mouri had muted his television and snatched it up. Ran and Conan had been sitting on the couches at the time and were just as curious as Mouri to know who would be calling. He gave a few 'mm-hmm's, and then hung up.

"Who was that, Dad?" Ran asked, putting her magazine down.

Mouri stood and straightened his shirt before walking around to the front of the desk. "Megure-Keibu. Apparently he needs some help on a case."

Conan raised an eyebrow. _'So he called this ape? Well, I guess it makes, seeing as I'm not available…'_

"Where's he at?" Conan asked innocently.

"In a small town a few miles outside the city." He then made his way to the door, leading to their living residence. "I'm going to go get ready now. He asked that I come over immediately."

The moment the door shut, Ran turned to Conan. "You wanna go too, don't you?" she smiled playfully at him. "I guess we can, I mean, it's not like we have anything to do around here." She let out a sigh. That was true, Conan thought, but it was unusual for her to actually agree to go along with Mouri on a case. He decided to let it pass. He needed some _real_ stimulant for his brain now. No more Sudoku puzzles. No more.

He discarded said puzzle book on the coffee table in front of him and gave her the best little kid smile he could manage.

After that, they got a car, and that put them where they were now. The sun was just going down and it painted the sky a beautiful dark red. He didn't know why, but this seemed to send a chill down his spine. It was just that it was such an unnatural color of red for a sunset. It was too dark. It almost reminded him of-

"We're here." Mouri declared as he pulled into a small town. To say the least, it looked like a rural village straight out of a horror movie. The atmosphere was filled with tension and there were hardly any people on the streets. As they drove down the road, the few people who were out and about gave side-long glances at them before continuing along their way.

Near the end of the town the road came to a large gate. He pulled up to it and pressed the intercom button. From the other side of the speaker came a voice. _"Who's there?"_

Mouri cleared his throat. "This is Mouri Kogoro, the detective." There was a slight pause on the other side before they heard a click and the gates began to open.

"_Please come in."_

They followed the path up the large hill before coming to the mansion residing at the top. Whoever lived here obviously wasn't shy with money. As they stopped before the front doors, they opened and an eager-looking Megure came out to greet them.

"Ahh! Mouri-kun! Good to see you again. Thanks for coming." The robust man patted him on the shoulder.

Mouri straightened his tie and shirt again, a serious look on his face. "What is it about this case that requires my help?" He knew something must be up for him to contact him and ask him to come all the way here.

Megure's features seemed to stiffen and his face lost its usual jubilant spark. "Let's go inside."Mouri nodded and the three followed him through the large wooden double-doors. Once inside, they proceeded through another pair of doors into a more comfortable and homey looking room with a large fireplace on one wall and two mirror couches in the middle of the room, a single coffee table separating them.

Mouri, Ran, and Conan sat on one while Megure sat on the opposite one, facing them. He folded his hands together and sat for a second, collecting his thoughts. Before Mouri could open his mouth to speak, Megure began.

"I came to this town with a few relatives of mine as we were on our way out of the city. As we were walking around I ran into the owner of this mansion, Akama Goji-san. He recognized me as being a police officer and asked for my assistance, seeing as this town's police force is inactive due to budget cutting.

"He then brought me back here to his house, where he explained to me the situation. Two nights ago, his wife seemingly disappeared without a trace. No had seen her that day, despite the fact that she was browsing the shops in the town the entire time. When she didn't come home that night, he began to worry and drove down to see if she was just held up in a store or something. He asked around and everyone had given him the same disappointing answer."

Megure crossed his arms and shook his head. "Normally I could handle a missing person case myself in such a small town, but I'm convinced it's more than just this. Not to mention there aren't any leads." He sighed and scratched his head.

Mouri had crossed his arms as well and was looking down in thought. Conan did the same. Ran sat there, observing the strange décor of the room. Something flashed in Conan's eyes and he sat up."Hey, are there any abandoned buildings around here? You know, like ones no one ever goes to anymore? Some place where a person can hide?" he asked innocently.

Megure looked up as he tried to recollect what some of the townsfolk had said. "Now that you mention it, they said there was an old abandoned church just a few miles north of here…"

Mouri perked up. "I'd say it's a pretty good place to start. I mean with no other leads, it wouldn't hurt to look."

Megure nodded and rose, the other three following suit.---------------

It had taken about 10 minutes driving to reach the old church. Megure had called into Tokyo headquarters earlier and gotten a few of his men to come out for backup. The front door was boarded up with rotting wooden planks, which they easily peeled off to allow them to enter.

It was an old, western-style church with the large peaked ceiling, stained glass windows, and benches lined up. However, after the many years of weathering and neglect, the entire place was filled with dust and cobwebs, the windows were blackened over and broken, letting in little light, and the benches were over turned, most likely due to the activity of wild animals coming and going.

The officers turned on their flashlights and began shining them around the room.

"Sir!" one of the men called and Megure rushed over. He pointed the light to the ground where there were visible traces of recent activity as well as dried droplets of blood. They seemed to be lined up almost into a pattern. No. It was a trail. They began to follow the black splotches up the aisle towards the altar.

"Ran-neechan." Conan tugged on the hem of her jacket.

"Yeah? What is it Conan-kun?" She glanced down at him.

"… Don't you get the feeling someone's watching us?" He fidgeted nervously, shifting his weight over to his other leg.

Ran looked around into the shadowed corridors of the church. There also was an abundance of remodeling equipment around. Perhaps they planned to restore the old church but something happened.

"S- Sir!" Some of the men had reached the altar and were gathered around it like a wall, shining their flashlights on it. Megure and Mouri quickly made their way up the aisle as well.

Conan's attention was focused elsewhere. He stared down into one of the side corridors, its black belly emitting an evil aura. He felt his blood run cold as he involuntarily took a step closer towards it. And another. Before he knew it, he was already stepping into the shadows.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Megure called as he reached the group of police officers. They separated to reveal what was on the altar. A young woman, probably in her mid thirties, in a white dress, or rather, what had once been white, but was now stained a dark, blackish red.

"The wife, no doubt about it," Mouri mumbled. Megure nodded in response and slipped on a pair of white gloves, handing another pair to Mouri.

They then proceeded to examine the corpse. She was snow white, not completely unnatural. There was a larger area of the table where blood was collected- Right by her neck. Mouri gently lifted the collar of her shirt to reveal a large circle of pricks around her left shoulder.

"Th- this is an _animal bite_," Mouri concluded. Megure raised an eyebrow and squatted down to examine it as well.

"Indeed, it does appear so." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But it's so small. It could be a human. I mean, I've seen some deranged people in my time, so this wouldn't be anything new…"

Mouri simply shook his head. "Look here." He pointed to the mark. "All of the puncture wounds are pointed. No matter how you look at it, people have both pointed and flat teeth. Not to mention the incisors must have been a lot longer and larger to create those larger puncture marks."

There was a hard silence lingering around the group before a scream tore through the air.

"Wh-what was that?" Mouri looked around, the darkness still enveloping a great majority of the area.

"Eh?" Ran stiffened and looked around her. He wasn't there. "C-Conan-kun?! CONAN-KUN!!!" She spotted the corridor and bolted into it. Mouri, Megure, and his men followed.

Ran tore around the dark passageway, still shouting out his name. She turned one more corner and found her prize. In the room was what appeared to be an unconscious Conan and a large shadowy thing, clutching him in its grasp.

Anger filled every part of her body and she felt herself go into overdrive. She let out a loud and intimidating battle cry before she charged at it and fired one of her well-known spinning back kicks in its direction. As she landed the blow, it screeched at her and dropped Conan. She covered her ears and squinted at the inhuman sound. But before she even opened her eyes again, the creature had fled.

She finally snapped out of it and looked down at the unconscious Conan. "C-Conan-kun?" She reached down and put her hand on his heart. He was shaking terribly but she still felt his heart beating. She breathed a sigh of relief that he was still alive, but now there was a bigger problem.

She felt on her hands something warm and slippery. She held it up and squinted to get a better look. The faint moonlight coming in through the high window revealed the substance to be _blood_. Her heart leapt to her throat and she pulled Conan up into the light. There was a fresh stream of blood coming from just below his neck, right by the collar bone. He started breathing in sharp and rapid breaths, the trembling from his body getting worse.

"Conan-kun!" Tears were now freely flowing down the sides of her face. Mouri and the rest finally caught up to her.

"Call an ambulance!" Megure yelled at his men, after seeing the blood-covered Conan. Mouri began to take Conan from Ran's grasp and apply some first aid. Ran sat stunned, watching as her father was using a shirt to cover the wound to prevent him from bleeding to death.

"C… Conan… kun…" Ran simply repeated hoarsely, before passing out as well.

--------------------------

_Yay! First chapter! Blah blah blah. Too lazy to write stuff here._

_Ummm thanks for reading and… READ MORE! I update slow so sorries :P_

_EDIT: Ack! Something happened and the prologue was the same as chapter 1. SORRY! I fixed it now!!!_


	2. Moonlight

**Kindred**

_Chapter 1_

Despite the fact that his eyes were closed, it felt as if he was staring straight at the sun. He shut his eyes tighter as he attempted to bring his hand up to shield them. As his fingers made contact with his face he shuddered at how ice-cold they were.

Slowly, he willed himself to open his eyes. It took a few seconds for his vision to readjust so he could properly determine his location.

White. The room he was in was white. Of course, this wasn't _his_ room, so he concluded that he was at the hospital. '_The hospital? But… why?_' Allowing himself to rest his brain for a moment, the events of the previous night slowly began to sink back into his memories.

He slowly reached up to his left shoulder, where he met padded cloth. _'What the heck was that thing? It definitely wasn't human… but it wasn't an animal either…'_

"Conan-kun!"

Snapping out of his trance, he turned to the familiar voice. "Ahh… Ran-neecha-!?"

He was abruptly cut off as she enclosed him in a bear hug, delicately avoiding any sensitive areas. He winced as the sudden movement sent a sharp pain through his neck. Ran felt his body tighten and quickly released her grip.

"Ahh! I'm sorry Conan-kun! Did I hurt you?" her eyes were glistening with concern.

"N-no… I'm just a little sore is all. But I'm feeling better." He forced a smile to cover up the stabbing pain in his neck. She didn't look very convinced but she accepted it.

"Well, just don't push yourself too hard if it starts to hurt, kay?" She put her hands on her hips and wagged a finger at him in a motherly manner; a relieved smile crept on her face.

"Yes yes, mom." Conan joked back, a bit of sarcasm in his tone.

"Ah! I'll go get the doctor so he can give you your check-up. I'll be right back!" Ran pivoted and made her way back through the open door, which she had neglected to shut in her hasty entrance.

It was a few minutes before the doctor and Ran came in through the door. He wasn't very willing to go through all the tests but the sooner he got through it, the sooner he could get out of the blinding bright room. All the while, Ran watched, waiting patiently in the corner.

--

The moment he entered the door to the detective agency, he groggily made his way to his hole-of-a-room. Mouri had been nice enough to clear out their storage room enough so they could stick a bed in it. It was kind of small but he wasn't complaining. Anything was better than that little futon on the floor of Mouri's room.

He was practically running on pure muscle memory by now, the sudden wave of drowsiness catching up with him. The moment his head hit the pillow, he was out.

----

"Conan-kun! Dinner's ready!" Ran poked her head out of the kitchen. She hadn't bothered to see how he was doing since they got home. She figured he needed his space and would just go to sleep anyways. She continued preparing dinner and patiently waited for a response from him. Five minutes passed and her maternal instincts began to kick in.

Turning off the stove and hanging up her cooking apron, she walked into the hall up to Conan's door.

"Conan-kun?" she said softly in her usual, concerned tone. Still no reply. Cautiously, she turned the handle and pushed the door in. It was hard to tell at first, but after squinting into the darkened room she made out his huddled form, pulling into a messy ball within the bed sheets.

"Conan-kun? Are you all right?" Not waiting for an answer, even if he was awake, she navigated her way to the side of the bed and rested her hand on his shoulder. She gasped as she felt his entire body shivering uncontrollably.

Delicately, she rolled him over so he was now on his back facing her. She pulled the curtains open a bit more to let the bluish hue of the full moon's light flood the room and Conan. Now she had observed that he was wearing the same clothes he had come home in, with the exception of his bowtie, socks, jacket, and suspenders. His eyes were shut tight and there was a twist of agony sketched into the features of his face. His arms were folded into a position to where he was hugging himself and his legs were slightly bent towards his chest. She would have passed it off as having a really, really bad dream if she hadn't put her hand to his forehead. He was completely burning up, which would explain the sweat covering his body.

For a split second her whole mind began to scream rather annoying things at her before she shook them off. Now wasn't the time to panic: Conan-kun was top priority.

"Conan-kun. Conan-kun!" She continued to shake him in a vain attempt to wake him up. He seemed to stir a little before one of his eyes barely opened. He mumbled something that she figured must have been her name and heaved a sigh of partial relief.

"Conan-kun you're burning up. Try to stay awake while I go get some medicine ok?" she brushed back his sweat-soaked bangs and went to retrieve said medicine.

He, on the other hand, didn't think he could even keep his eyes open any longer. His whole body was aching all over. The wound on his shoulder felt like smoldering coals were being pressed to it, sending constant waves of pain throughout his entire body.

But that wasn't the worst of it. His mouth felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to it. No matter what he did to keep the pain from surging through his mouth, he was unfortunately at a loss. On the bright side, if there even was one, the pain from whatever this was couldn't compare to when he used the Apotoxin4869 antidote.

"I'm back, Conan-kun." Ran called from the doorway, closing the door behind her, a bottle of a deep reddish liquid in one of her hands. Strangely, there was something quite pleasing about its looks, perhaps the fact he felt ill and it _was_ medicine.

Ran delicately helped him lay down properly with his head resting on the pillow before she made him open his mouth and put a spoonful of medicine in. The rush of the strange liquid in his already-aching mouth just aided in the pain as well as making him sick to his stomach. He used the little will power left in him to suppress the liquid from rising back up his throat. At least the shaking had stopped.

As if on cue, his entire body began shaking again, not from the cold, for it very much felt like he had been dropped into a volcano, but from the pain. Such unbearable pain. He took back what he had thought earlier about the Apotoxion being more painful. While that felt like he was melting, this felt like he was being burnt alive.

He had to keep himself from making any kind of noise that would be taken as a whimper. However, he couldn't stop himself from clutching the sheets with his hands and clenching his teeth tightly together.

Ran obviously saw this sudden change in behavior and started petting the top of his head, unsure of what else she could possibly do to help him. She watched as he lay trembling, his teeth clamped shut.

What she saw next nearly sent her into a fury of shaking her head violently. His two incisors began to elongate and sharpen until they were nearly at least ¾ of an inch long. _Surely_ her mind was playing tricks on her?

At that point his whole body relaxed and went limp, his closed eyes now shadowed in his bangs.

"C-Conan... kun? What's wrong?" Now she felt very repetitive from all the times she had said his name this evening. But she _was_ very worried about him, and this new turn of events had sent her far over the edge of calm.

She edged her hand under his head and pulled him into a sitting position. His breathing was coming out in steady, slow breaths: a great improvement from earlier. She didn't know what to do at this point. One part of her mind was telling her to try and wake him up to assure her that he was all right and that nothing funky was going on. But the other part was screaming at her to run away. But… Why would she think something like that?

Her answers were abruptly answered when Conan slowly lifted his head and looked straight ahead without seeing, his eyes just barely opened.

"Conan-kun…" He didn't respond at first but after a few seconds his head slowly lifted and his eyes locked onto hers. She felt her heart leap to her throat as her eyes were met not by the deep sapphire orbs she loved, but by striking icy blue eyes with narrow-slit pupils. This was _not_ happening. The back of her mind was screaming at her to run away or to get out of the room and lock the door but the mix of fear, astonishment, and disbelief cause her body to stiffen.

As if she thought it couldn't get any worse, she watched wide-eyed as a devilish smirk spread across his face, revealing the two fangs she had wished were only a part of her late night imagination. What happened next was so fast that the only thing she saw a bright burst of white, before her vision cleared up to reveal the scene before her.

She was now standing up, just a couple feet from the edge of the bed, her left arm extended out in front of her in a shielding type manner. And Conan was now dangling from it, teeth buried deep into her forearm. It didn't hurt so much, seeing as the moment he had clamped on to her she immediately felt her whole body go numb as if she were paralyzed.

What felt like minutes was only seconds and her mind began to tell her things she most likely wouldn't have thought of on her own. For one, Conan appeared to be in some amount of pain again and his eyes were shut tight. Another odd thing, if Conan were really… well, er, a _vampire_ now, why wasn't he sucking her blood? Did her blood taste _bad_ or something? As if on cue, Conan had begun to release his vise grip hold on her arm. The moment his teeth slipped out, he dropped to the ground, collapsing into a mangled mess.

Ran, still in a daze, dropped to her knees and stared back and forth from her arm and then to Conan. Truly… this was a dream… _right?_

--------------------------------

_Okies, so I know I told a couple people I'd have it out by last weekend but I've had writer's block ^^' Some of you said I left the last one in a suspenseful manner so I thought I might attempt the same XD_

_Also, I wrote this from 12am-3am last night so sorry if you think it sucks TwT_

_A special thanks to __**Hela Kaede**__ for always editing my stories before they go out! Go check out her own stories at .net/u/1471713/ 8D I love you Hela! Thankies!!!_

_V Click that to give me a good review! (Be original XD Don't just say 'please put up next chapter' cause I know! I'm working on 'em!)_


	3. Fruit

**Kindred**

_Chapter 2_

His first impression as he begun to regain his conscience was the awful taste in his mouth. He wouldn't have been surprised at all if something indeed _had_ crawled into his mouth and died. His entire body felt extremely weighed down and his stomach seemed to threaten to cave into itself.

What came next as he tried to move was a throbbing pain like no other. He immediately ceased his attempt. Instead, he slowly opened his eyes and gave them a couple seconds to adjust. _Was it morning already?_ It appeared to be nearly as bright as day to him but something wasn't right. From his bed he could see the waxing moon high in the sky with not a cloud around. His eyes scanned the room. None of the lights were on either.

Before he had time to calm himself down, a deep rumbling noise penetrated his thoughts. He doggedly lifted his head so he could see into his blind spot at the end of the bed. Ran was sitting in a chair with her arms folded neatly on the bed, her head resting atop them. Conan made an awkward face. _Did Ran always make so much noise when she slept?_

His head spun as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position. His head hurt, his back ached, his mouth tasted like death, his eyes felt strained, and he could hear his heartbeat pounding in his eardrums. It would have been a huge understatement to say he wasn't feeling good at all. But _why?_ He only remembered coming home and groggily going into his room. The moment he had got into the bed, he blacked out. And now he was back in said bed with Ran watching over him. _Perhaps she was worried when I didn't go down for dinner?_

The thought of food made his stomach let out a weighty growl. He was thankful that Ran wasn't awake to hear it because it was embarrassingly loud. Then he wondered how she could have slept _through_ it.

He took a deep breath and let himself relax a little before mustering up a burst of energy which he used to propel himself out of bed. He stumbled a bit before regaining his balance and peeked over his shoulder at Ran. Still sleeping. He tiptoed to the door and gingerly shut it behind him making sure it didn't squeak.

--

Ran jolted awake shocked that she let herself fall asleep. She had been trying to stay awake in case anything _happened_. She looked at the clock to her right and let out a heavy sigh of relief; it was only 12:07—a couple hours after the little incident. That was short lived however when she looked towards the bed and saw the mess of sheets void of a certain someone.

She flinched as she thought she heard slow and steady footsteps walking around beyond the bedroom door. She wasn't quite sure what to expect after Conan had… _bitten_ her.

She crept to the door and slowly pulled it back, peering out into the black abyss. It was relatively darker than Conan's room due to the fact that it didn't have a large window letting in moonlight.

She heard more footsteps.

Now able to pinpoint their location she put her karate ninja skills to good use and silently made her way to the kitchen. She had been told many a times by Sonoko that she could be a real ninja but she had always brushed that off. Now she was beginning to wonder. But anyways, back to the now.

As she reached the kitchen doorway she silently stood half hidden behind the wall before she reached around it and flipped on the light switch.

She was quite surprised by what she found though, not as surprised as _who_ she found. The moment the light clicked on Conan spun around to stare at her with the classic deer in the headlights look. In one of his hands he held firmly onto an orange and the other a plum. There was a large red apple sticking out of his mouth making him look much like a roasted pig.

There was a long silence of staring awkwardly at each other before Ran couldn't help but let out a muffled giggle. She brought her hand not positioned on the light switch up to cover her mouth as she suppressed the laughter with all her strength. She felt so relieved if not a little amused to find him in such a surprising position. Conan felt just embarrassed.

Conan attempted to say something but it was muffled by the apple. At the moment, he truly wasn't in his right mind enough to think to put down one of the two fruits in his hands so he could take the apple out of his mouth. Ran sensed this and obliged to do so for him.

As she pulled the apple away she noticed it wouldn't budge. It clicked in her mind and she pulled down instead of out. Sure enough, the fruit slid right off his two elongated fangs.

She looked at them skeptically before saying in a serious tone, "I knew it wasn't a dream."

Conan's face flushed bright red. He wasn't sure whether he should be embarrassed or confused or even sorry. Wait, why would he feel sorry?

Even if he was feeling kind of dull minded at the moment, even he had the sense to pick up on what was happening, though he still couldn't remember. He figured out where his heightened senses and brand new pair of shiny fangs had come from, though the last thing he'd do was say it out loud.

"Conan-kun." Ran's strict but caring voice snapped him back into the present. He looked up at her but quickly turned away. For some reason he couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Conan-kun," she said more gently "do you… do you remember what happened?"

He looked up at her a little confused and shocked. What was it he was forgetting? It must be something important…

Ran read his eyes—which she noted were back to their original color but still had the abnormal cat like pupils— and the flood of questions behind them. Before she could open her mouth to say something, he cut her off.

"Why? What happened?" he asked innocently.

Her heart dropped at the thought of telling him but it really wasn't like she could just pretend it never happened. It was relevant and there was little doubt that this was going to go away.

Once again, Conan cut her off before she could get a word in.

"Ran-neechan… what happened to your arm?" he motioned to her left arm which had been bandaged neatly. Instinctively she tried to hide it with her other hand before realizing what a mistake that was. Conan was a very intelligent boy and she knew that so it wouldn't be long before he figured out what had happened, if not remembered it.

His eyes flashed in realization and his face grew pale. "Ah. Ran-neechan! I'm sorry I don't know what- I mean I don't really- er, uh, I, I-" he was having a total panic attack now out of guilt and shame. Having long ago discarded his snacks, his hands were now feverishly rubbing his head in frustration.

Ran really didn't know what to say to him at this point. She just let her instincts kick in; her motherly instincts, that is to say. She kneeled down and brought him up into a tight embrace. She felt him stiffen at first but then he relaxed a bit.

"It's ok Conan. It wasn't your fault."

They stayed in that position for a while until slowly Ran loosened her grip and separated enough so she could look into his eyes.

"Conan-kun…. Your back…" she said kind of dumbstruck.

Indeed his back had been hurting. But other parts of his body were too, so he hadn't thought much of it.

Timidly, he pulled off his shirt. Both of their faces fell into a blank comical expression. As if the fangs weren't enough, now this?

On his back were two little bat-like wings. Judging by their size they looked more decorative than actually functional.

That was all it took to set him off balance and before he knew it, his vision blacked out and he was face first on the floor.

-------------------------------------

_**Yay! I did it! I got another chapter out :D I hope you guys like this c: I've been a bit brain-dead lately. Sorries ^^'**_

_**Is it just me or does it seem at the end of every chapter Conan has to pass out? XD Haha I totally didn't even think about that till I finished this chapter :P**_

_**Oh! One more thing! Please vote in the poll on my profile! I want to know which stories to update the most depending on what you guys say! :o**_


	4. Cravings

**Kindred**

_Chapter 3_

_It was dark, but he could see. There was no one there, but he wasn't alone. There was noise, but he couldn't hear it. Somewhere in this hellish abyss came a strong feeling of the most basic instinct known to any creature alive on the face of the earth: hunger._

_Vision warping slightly, a figure was now clearly visible. The person was kneeling, head hung and eyes shielded though the net of bangs. The form was familiar. There was no other person it could possibly be. Her._

'_Kill her…' a menacing voice hissed and continued to echo all around. 'Kill her… kill her… drain her blood… take it all…'_

_Whole body shaking heavily, his foot moved towards her. Then the other foot._

'_Kill her… take her blood… take all of it….'_

_His heart was beating overtime, fueled by a mix of fear, shock, and desire. It was beyond his comprehension why his body was moving despite his desperate shouting at it to stop. But the voice was right… he wanted it. That vital liquid of the gods. He could smell it, hear it. Its coursing through her was as vivid to him as a waterfall, yet it was just beyond his reach._

_He had to get it. To make it stop. This pain. This hunger._

_His hands reached out to wrap themselves around her throat and…_

He quickly pushed himself away from his bed, terrified of what he had just seen. What he had done. _'But…'_ he thought, glancing around at the room, _'it was just a dream, right? And crazy things happen in your dreams… even bad things.'_ His body was coated in a fine layer of sweat which had all but dried, making him shiver.

It was funny when he thought about it. During the day, he appeared human. Just another normal 'kid'. By night, however, he died. It was at night that his curse shown through.

Shown the kind of monster he really was.

Resting his head in his hands, he rocked himself back and forth to quell his still-pounding heart.

"Conan-kun~" Ran's voice sounded from down the hall. His head perked up but his face remained placid. "Breakfast's ready~" Somehow her graceful voice chimed in a way that melted his worries. He smiled sadly to himself before slipping from his covers and making his way to the bathroom.

It had been two days since they had first found out about his condition, and that was an experience he'd rather not recall. Not only was it absurd to believe in such a thing, but he had committed the worst taboo he had ever thought possible: _he hurt Ran._

Nearly every time he saw her now he would flash back to that moment when he had sunk his teeth into her arm. Although it was a bit hazy, he remembered it quite clearly. There was an overcoming feeling of pain from within and he had snapped.

Next moment, he was latched onto her arm. He hadn't sucked any of her blood, but he was sure if he had realized what he was doing a second too late, he would have.

Her blood would have been running down his throat… such a wonderful fragrance it had… and most likely a flavor to match-

Thoroughly startled, Conan shook his head and slapped some cold water onto his face. How could he think such a thing! The thought of drinking blood was absolutely putrid and disgusting. No matter what happened, he would never give into the devilish craving that haunted his mind.

He quickly changed into a plaid shirt and jeans for school and made his way into the living room. Ran had already brought the plates of food in from the kitchen and had set them on the table; now she was currently busying herself in the kitchen cleaning up. Hearing his entrance, she peeked her way through the door way and smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning, Conan-kun. How are you feeling?"

He couldn't help but hang his head in shame. A monster like him really didn't deserve her kindness like this. Not after what he did. He was amazed she hadn't kicked him out alre-

A pair of arms encircled him, pulling his body close to their owner. This put him into a position where his face was pressed against her neck, a position which bothered him greatly due to the fact that it caused his heart to beat rapidly in excitement.

"It's all right, Conan-kun." Her voice was somber, quite the opposite from her cheery mask earlier. "We'll figure this out eventually." They stayed like that for a while; Ran hugging Conan, who simply stood there motionless, not returning the embrace.

As she released him their eyes locked, if only for a second. Hers filled with pity, motherly love, and sorrow. His with self-loathing, pain, and melancholy. Both looked away and slowly moved to their respectful seats at the table. Their breakfast was eaten in silence, though Ran would often throw him a few glances to make sure he was actually eating. He hadn't had much of an appetite the past few days, he had told her.

"Are you sure... you want to go to school today, Conan-kun?" Ran asked uneasily, watching the youth staring through the table with vacant eyes. Without making eye contact again, he nodded once before replying.

"Yeah. I'm ok..." Again, his attitude had been no different for the past few days, although she had to admit, she swore it was getting worse.

"Is there something on your mind?" Ran fidgeted. If there was something on his mind, she knew that talking about it to someone else usually helped. It just depended on if they wanted to talk or not.

_'There are a lot of things I wish I could talk about to you, Ran...'_ He sighed mentally. For some reason or another, he had noticed his life never liked to stay boring. Something ALWAYS had to happen, whether it be good or bad, and it was typically the latter. As a result, it was often something that worried Ran sick_. 'First the Apotoxin and now this... what's next? Robot aliens invading?'_ he scoffed.

"Conan-kun?" Unaware that he had again drifted off into thought, he looked up at his childhood sweetheart without making eye contact.

"I'm fine. Really, it's nothing to worry about." This seemed to put her at ease and she loosened up a bit.

"All right. If you say so." Throwing him a weak smile she stood, picking up their near-empty plates and headed off into the kitchen. "I'll walk you over to school today, okay?" A soft 'okay' came from the other room.

The walk to Teitan Elementary was one of silence. Although the streets were hustling and bustling with traffic and people rushing to their jobs, the couple exchanged near to no words at all. If it were up to Ran, she would have kept the boy home until she saw an improvement in his attitude. But she was unsure whether or not that would be a good idea. After a long and grueling weekend, he must be in need of something normal again. Getting back on his daily routine would be the best bet.

Other than that, Ran had begun to make a mental list of things they had discovered over the past few days. They had unspokenly landed on the fact that he had indeed been attacked by some wild vampire that had turned poor Conan into one as well.

Each night from moonrise to sunrise, he would take the form of a vampire. This included fangs, ice blue eyes with vertical pupils, and a small pair of bat wings, which were unknown to be functional or not. He only ate fruits in this time period, just like a fruit bat, which she thought odd for his being a vampire. He had reassured her that it was the only thing he could keep down.

As they rounded the next corner, there was an ear-piercing screech of rubber skidding on asphalt followed by the inevitable crunching of metal on metal. A woman screamed somewhere nearby. Both Ran and Conan turned to stare at the scene in disbelief.

A large moving truck had skid out of control, pinning a person on a bike between it and a telephone pole. Ran's hand went up to her mouth and Conan visibly paled.

There was no hope left for the poor unfortunate soul on the bike. A stream of crimson was now running down the pole, creating a large pool of blood.

Conan felt his heart jumping excitedly, pounding overtime in his ribcage. His vision sharpened and there was a tingling pain in his mouth. _'Sh-shit... this reaction.... no....' _He fled back around the corner to the nearest back alley.

Ran's stomach threatened to empty itself if she didn't look away and thus she obeyed. She moved her attention to Conan only to find he was no longer standing beside her.

"C-Conan-kun?!" She glanced around swiftly just in time to see him disappear into an alley. Without thinking, she found herself rushing after him.

As she rounded into the alley she stifled a gasp. Conan was leaning against the brick wall in a shadier part of the alley with one hand on the wall and the other covering his mouth. His face was contorted with pain and there was an otherworldly look to his eyes, which she noticed were increasingly looking the deep azure color she dearly loved. He looked absolutely miserable. At any second it appeared he would lose the contents of his breakfast.

"Conan-kun..." Ran started as she slowly closed the gap between them. Apparently, he didn't notice until she was hovering over him repeating his name once again.

"Stay away!" His words lashing out at her causing her to pull her hand back in shock. She shook her head before placing her hand on his head.

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered into his ear. She could now feel his body trembling and hear his haggard breathing. _'This is because of the accident'_, she told herself. _'The blood.'_ It was now obvious to her that he'd been lying earlier. He was a vampire and like every other vampire, there was one thing they all desired. Feeling a bit betrayed by his mistrust, she frowned. Why didn't he tell her?

Conan's body began to tremble even more violently and a small inhuman growl escaped his mouth before he collapsed against the wall.

"C-Conan-kun?!" She stopped herself from wrapping her arms around him and pulling him back upright. After about 5 seconds, there was still no movement on his part.

Slowly, she put her hand on his back. _'Not there…'_ she mulled in her mind. She gently rolled him over in her arms to get a visual on his face. His eyes were closed but his mouth was open partially in a small 'o'. To confirm her suspicions, she pulled back on one of his cheeks to reveal the elongated canines. _'Half transformation?'_ she blinked in confusion.

The sound of sirens carried her back out from her thoughts. She looked at his small unconscious figure, still panting heavily. There was no way he was going to school now and there was no way she would leave him alone. Her dad was home and she didn't want to bother arguing with him about what happened, as easy as that would be.

'_So,'_ she contemplated. _'Where could we go away from prying eyes?'_ "Ahhh..." she said flatly to herself in sudden realization. _'There could probably work...'_

Hoisting Conan onto her back in a motherly manner as to not arouse suspicions of passersby, she set off on the all-too-familiar route engraved into her memory. Throughout the duration of her walk, Conan's face was uncomfortably close to her neck, his cold breath raising the hairs on it. The only thing that reassured her that she wouldn't be in danger was that fact he was currently unconscious... she hoped.

As she turned the corner of the neighborhood, a wave of nostalgia hit her. She stood silently, taking in the sight of the old western-styled house. It had been a while since she had last seen it. Not wanting to fall into another emotional depression, she shook the thought from her head and continued the short walk to the professor's house.

_"Hello?"_ the old man's voice came about through the intercom. _"Who is it?"_ Ran took a deep breath, prepping herself for what she was about to do.

"Agasa-hakase? It's me, Ran. Can I come in?" She glanced back at the boy who still lay slumbering, arms dangling at his sides. The intercom buzzed again followed by the voice of the relatively surprised professor.

_"Yes yes, come in, Ran-kun."_ She pushed open the gate and quickly made her way over to the front door. It opened just a second before she arrived and she was greeted by the confused professor.

"How can I help you, Ran-kun? Shouldn't you be at school?" Suddenly his eyes wandered over to Conan. A shock of fear flashed in his eyes and he looked back to Ran, a bit flustered, waiting for her to make the first move.

"Errr... we have a bit of a problem..." she said with a determined look on her face. This didn't seem to go over with the professor too well, judging by his look. Despite that, he opened the door to allow her entry.

------------------------------------------

_Ok damn it, that's it. I'm officially trying to see how many times I can make Conan pass out by the end of each chapter XD Lol_

_Sorry it's been so long updating. I seriously had no idea what do to next but I've finally got some plot organized :P Typically, I just make it up as I go along ^^'_

_Once again, special thanks goes to __**Hela**__ for proofreading my crap 8D Thanks for putting up with me this long._


End file.
